


The things I do for you (I'm too far gone)

by sweetmelodrama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Of Course - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, and thats it just cooking and blow jobs, basically theyre married and cooking together, this is all because of blueberry muffins, tons of fluff, what else could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmelodrama/pseuds/sweetmelodrama
Summary: Apparently, revealing to Harry that he hated blueberry muffins had been the wrong thing to do earlier today, when Louis had received a photo of Harry’s blueberry muffin from Starbucks.-Or the one where Louis hates blueberry muffins and Harry is determined to change his mind. Featuring a cup of fluff, too much batter spilling, and a pinch of seduction.





	The things I do for you (I'm too far gone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazzalovestommo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzalovestommo/gifts).



> Alright this is a little something I wrote instead of studying for finals (which are in a week), since [Aubrey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzalovestommo/pseuds/hazzalovestommo) over here found unacceptable that I disliked blueberry muffins. She threatened me with no videos of her cat unless I wrote this, so here you go Aubrey, enjoy the Larry au I wrote based on us. Since, as the title says, I'm way too far gone for you.

“Harryyyyyy-” Louis whined as he was manhandled by his husband and carried into the kitchen.

Apparently, revealing to Harry that he hated blueberry muffins had been the wrong thing to do earlier today, when Louis had received a photo of Harry’s blueberry muffin from Starbucks. Harry had almost murdered him from the other side of the screen. This wasn’t even an exaggeration, he’d threatened Louis with no sex unless he took it back.

Now that Harry had returned home, Louis was being forced to cook blueberry muffins with him, all in an attempt to, in Harry’s words, “change his tasteless opinion”. Now don’t get Louis wrong, he absolutely adored blueberries, but who in their right mind cooked fruits? It just didn’t make sense to him, how people deliberately ruined perfectly good fruit by throwing them into a batter full of sugar.

However Harry clearly didn’t think the same, as he carried a fumbling Louis into the kitchen and placed him on top of the counter.

“Harry this isn’t going to do anything!” Louis began, as he watched Harry turn to get a paper towel from the opposite counter. “Cooked fruits are just not my thi- mmm!” Louis mumbled as Harry shoved the paper towel into his mouth, fighting a cocky grin.

“vemry matmure,”

Harry laughed at his husband’s grumbling, before moving on to start on the batter, already knowing the recipe by memory. He had been absolutely astounded when Louis had told him this morning that he hated blueberry muffins. In fact, he didn’t even know it was possible for someone to dislike them; it was like… not liking chocolate.

It just didn’t make sense, which is why he had convinced himself that the reason Louis disliked them was because he had never eaten a good one in his life. Hence, why he was baking them for Louis right now. He was going to change his husband’s opinion, no matter the cost.

“I’m sorry Louis, but it’s absolutely _unacceptable_ that you dislike blueberry muffins,” Harry said, seeing Louis spit out the paper towel with a scoff in the corner of his eye. “Well I’m sorry for having a _brain,_ fruits just aren’t meant to be cooked!” Louis replied, as he watched Harry slot himself between his two legs, dangling from the counter.

“Your opinion has no value,” Harry whispered right into his ear, prompting Louis to roll his eyes fondly. They both knew he was joking, it was all just part of their dynamics as a couple. They both insulted each other to get on the other’s nerves, until one of them broke, and a passionate session of lovemaking followed. It was just how they functioned.

“You talk a lot of shit for a boy who said socks and sandals was socially acceptable,” Louis replied, causing Harry’s loud laugh (Louis’ favourite) to make an appearance. “I was drunk!” Harry complained, and before they knew it, they were both laughing uncontrollably, drunk on each other’s happiness.

“Mmhmm, baby you couldn’t have been more sober if you tried.” Louis snickered, earning himself a shove from Harry, as the younger boy turned to actually start baking. “You talk a lot of shit, Tomlinson.”

“I could say the same for you Tomlinson,” Louis reciprocated, and although Harry was turned around, he still knew there was a big smile planted on his face. He wasn’t wrong.

The next few minutes continued in silence, as Louis admired his husband taking out all of the needed ingredients and weighing them with practiced skill, after years of cooking for Louis. He did everything gracefully and with ease, which was a huge contrast to his usual clumsiness and blunderness. Cooking, was one of the things that probably most relaxed Harry, apart from maybe yoga.  

Louis could see it, as he was given a bowl to hold in his lap while Harry began to pour ingredients into it. He was fully concentrated as he carefully recalled the recipe and added the ingredients in the correct order, before passing a whisk to Louis; an invitation for him to mix it all together. Louis happily accepted it and began to whisk, while Harry turned back around to begin cleaning the dirty counter.

Louis, however, couldn’t even complete this simple task, too distracted by his husband’s curves to focus on what was going on beneath him. In fact, in a matter of seconds, Harry was back to inspect his work by peeking into the bowl, and frowned when he saw there were still several clumps of flour remaining.

“Louis you didn’t whisk it correctly!”he exclaimed, however he was so distracted by the bowl, he didn’t notice Louis quickly dipping his finger in the cream-coloured mix and dragging it all over Harry’s cheek.

“Oops,” Louis said, watching as Harry slowly raised his eyes to glare at Louis, who was clearly proud of himself. “You, are going to _pay_ for that.”

That was the only warning Louis got before Harry moved the bowl from his lap and started tickling his tummy, making Louis burst into a laughing fit, body trying to move away from the torturous touches.

“Harry PLEASE!” Louis pleaded in-between giggles, his stomach already starting to ache. Harry chuckled in reply but otherwise stopped, cleaning the batter smudge on his face with his finger. As Louis was calming down by taking deep breaths, Harry took the opportunity to reach for the blueberries and pour them into the bowl, fondly giggling at his red-faced husband.

“You just think you’re _hilarious,_ aren’t you?” Louis said while staring at Harry, who was still trying to hide the giggles passing his lips. As Harry passed Louis to distribute the batter into each muffin cup he gave his pouty husband a quick kiss, immediately eliminating the frown on Louis’ face.

Louis knew this, and as Harry finished the muffins with a knowing smile, he mumbled with flushed cheeks, “You’re still not forgiven…”

Another moment of silence passed as Harry finally finished distributing the batter and put the tray into the oven, putting the electric timer on. He shaked his hands together before returning to Louis, settling once again between his legs, and resting his hands on the older man’s thick thighs.

Louis immediately turned his head and crossed his arms, in an attempt to look angry, but in Harry’s opinion it just made him look even more adorable. “Aw love… what will it take for you to forgive me?” Harry asked teasingly, raising one hand to tilt Louis’ face towards him, while the other, slowly crawled up Louis’ thigh teasingly.

“Oh don’t you dare try to sedu-” Louis began, but was interrupted by the press of Harry’s plush, soft lips against his, making his words immediately melt. He really tried not to let Harry win, but it was _hard_ when he was kissing him in the way that made his heart grow a pair of wings and fly away.

It became extremely hard when Harry moved to start kissing Louis’ neck, while his hand finally reached the place Louis craved most for it to be in. “Harry-” he whimpered, as he began to feel himself harden in his pants. And it was all his irresistible husband’s fault.

“Your solution to everything can’t be sucking cock,” Louis almost whispered, getting lost in the feeling of Harry’s lips against his neck and his hand slowly, but surely, untying the strings of his sweatpants.

Louis _felt_ Harry smile before he saw him, faces so close their lips brushed against each other at the slightest movement. “But you love it that way,” Harry replied, and well, Louis really couldn’t argue with that as Harry pulled him from the counter to stand on the floor, the edge digging into his lower back.

Harry really did enjoy taking his medicine.

And this was only proven when Harry got on his knees, making Louis groan just at the sight, his face eye-level with his groin. Harry, torturously slow, raised his hands and began to pull down Louis’ sweatpants and boxers at once, kissing every sliver of skin that became exposed because of his movements.

Louis meanwhile, was struggling to stay upright as he tangled his hands in Harry’s curls, admiring the way Harry’s eyelashes looked fanning across his cheekbones, his lips puckering every time a kiss was delivered. His cock was absolutely throbbing by now, and he didn’t even have to look at his boxers to know they were wet with precome.

Eventually, Harry pulled Louis’ pants over his cock, making it spring to his stomach as the sweatpants were left in a pool on the floor. “Gets more beautiful every time I see it,” Harry murmured, and God, the image of Harry just talking to Louis’ cock had Louis shaking, and unintentionally tugging on Harry’s curls.

Harry, having one of the biggest pain kinks out there, absolutely loved it, humming in satisfaction as he closed his eyes for a few brief seconds. When he reopened them, he raised his glance to look at Louis smugly, before guiding the tip into his mouth.

“ _God,_ Harry-” Louis groaned, not breaking eye contact with Harry as the latter began with kitten licks over his slit, making it increasingly difficult for Louis not to thrust his hips and fuck his husband’s throat. After that, Louis’ pleasure came in waves, as Harry teasingly alternated between sucking and licking, never taking more than two inches into his mouth.

“Harry please-” Louis whined, and he _felt_ Harry’s grin before he took another two inches, causing Louis to release a deep groan, a sound only Harry could get out of him. Although the pleasure was also obviously amazing, Louis’ favourite part of this was watching Harry, with his flushed cheeks and blown out eyes, that sometimes closed as if _he_ were enjoying himself as much as Louis. Which knowing Harry, he was.

Soon enough, both of them got tired of the teasing, and Harry took in all of Louis’ six inches, until his nose was touching Louis’ soft pubic hairs. Louis, almost orgasmed right there and then, as his cock was surrounded by the warm walls that were Harry’s mouth. Harry, having absolutely no gag reflex, sucked right up to the tip, before taking it all in again.

That’s when Louis lost it, and couldn’t do anything but thrust into Harry’s throat, harshly tugging on his hair so much that Harry started _moaning,_ and those vibrations did nothing to help Louis control his impending orgasm. Louis watched as Harry’s eyes fluttered shut, and _gosh,_ it was the hottest scene to witness, Harry on his knees, all red-faced with a cock in his mouth, occasionally hollowing his cheeks as he sucked like if he were eating a lollipop.

“Harry, ‘M gonna-” Louis mustered to get out, feeling his toes curl in his socks as the pressure became too much to handle. When Harry opened his eyes to look up at Louis like if he were the most innocent boy in the world, as if he was _encouraging_ Louis to come in his mouth, Louis lost it.

His orgasm crashed through him like a tidal wave, sending endless waves of pleasure through every single one of his bones, causing him to let out a moan as his whole body tensed before finally letting go. He barely even noticed himself spilling into Harry’s mouth, who took it happily, not letting one single drop spill, as he helped Louis ride his orgasm to the fullest.

When Louis was able to recollect himself after a few pants and look down, he found Harry happily grinning at him, pulling up his boxers and sweats before getting up from his knees. Louis winced from the sensitivity of his boxers brushing against his tip but otherwise continued to look at Harry, who now had a mischievous look in his eyes.

Louis wasn’t wrong, as when Harry leaned in to kiss him with an open mouth, he tasted his own come on his tongue. Both of them groaned as their tongues collided against one another, chasing each other’s tastes as if they were starving.

Which, maybe in a way they were, as with Harry and Louis they just couldn’t get enough of each other. Every second spent apart felt like a stab to the heart, and as soon as they were reunited it was as if they were seeing each other after years. Because the thing about Harry and Louis was, that they had an unquenchable love for each other, such that they would always seek out the other’s touch as if it were a rose between a bush of thorns.

That was the way it had always been, since day one in the X Factor toilets, and that was the way it was always going to be.

“That was… incredible,” Louis gasped as they broke apart, Harry with a satisfied grin in his face. “‘S my favourite thing to do with you,” Harry replied, as one of Louis’ hands moved to cup Harry’s cheek. They stayed a few seconds like that, green eyes meeting blue eyes, until out of nowhere, the timer went off.

_Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_

They both jumped from the surprise and giggled, Harry planting one last kiss on Louis’ lips before turning to take out the muffins. They had completely forgotten about their baked goods, that it was a miracle they hadn’t burnt at all.

Louis watched Harry take the muffins out of the tray and place them on a white plate, licking his fingers when he was done. Louis took the moment to smirk as he saw the clear boner Harry had in his pants, which they both knew they’d do nothing about until later in the evening.

He was interrupted from his daydream when Harry came up to him with the plate, and _gosh,_ he had completely forgotten the whole reason they were in this situation. He had to admit the muffins smelled good, but the dark parts in the muffin (that could easily be mistaken for chocolate) were making his stomach queasy.

Harry saw Louis’ face of disgust and smiled, taking a muffin from the plate and setting the rest of them on the counter. “Come onnnnn Louis you at least have to try it!” Harry said, laughing a bit at his husband’s uneasy face, which got even worse when Harry ripped out a piece for Louis.

“Come on just one piece!” Harry insisted, not taking Louis’ shakes of his head as an answer. However Louis closed his mouth shut like a little boy, refusing to let Harry put it in his mouth.

“Pleaseee Louis… for me?”

And well, no matter how strong his distaste for those damn muffins were, there was no way he could say no to Harry.

So in went the piece of muffin into his mouth.

Louis tried not to chew first, until eventually giving up and chewing slowly, Harry looking at him with an anticipated face. Louis, showed no signs of distaste or pleasure, and Harry was dying to know his opinion.

Now Louis, deep in his head, knew he still didn’t exactly _love_ it, but these were _Harry’s_ blueberry muffins, which he had made with only love and care for Louis, just so Louis could enjoy something he clearly loved so much, and that, was just unbeatable.

So with a confident smile, Louis gave Harry a deep kiss, before whispering against his lips.

“These are the best thing I’ve ever had in my entire life.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it feel free to leave some kudos or even comment! You can find me [here](http://louisxharryt.tumblr.com/) and you can also reblog the post to this fic [here](http://louisxharryt.tumblr.com/post/185243345780/the-things-i-do-for-you-im-too-far-gone).


End file.
